


Transparent Smile

by arcanehalo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Braces, Childhood Friends, Dentist, M/M, awkward boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanehalo/pseuds/arcanehalo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo reunites with his childhood crush...in the dentist chair.





	Transparent Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choppychopsuey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppychopsuey/gifts).



> I wrote this for choppychopsuey as a gift. Im not a big exo-l or anything but I am like an honorary fan hope I did them justice.
> 
> Lots of boner fluff comin ur way

“Kim Jongin?”

When the patient stood up at full length, Kyungsoo was surprised by his stature.

At 172 centimetres, Do Kyungsoo was already considerably tall for an asian, but this guy was still taller. Perhaps around 185? His estimate shrank a bit as Jongin stepped closer and he realized some of it could be attributed to his slim build.

But he looked toned, and he was dressed well. He slung his coat folded over his arm, and it looked heavy and warm. The blouse looked as expensive as the bag in his hand, and it framed him well, tucked into slim high-waist pants. Maybe he was a celebrity? He squinted to try and get a good look. Would he pay more?

Jongin raised his hand shyly, curling the corners of his lips into a tight smile. “That’s me.” he muttered before turning his face away.

The whole time he kept his head down, Kyungsoo wondered if maybe he was hiding his teeth. He looked down at the record, the guy was only one year younger than he was, so why did it feel like he was treating a child?

Putting on the gentlest bedside manner he could muster after the long day, he tried to introduce himself. “Mr. Kim, I’m Dr. Do Kyungsoo. I am the dentist attending to you today. Don't worry, this is just a routine adjustment, I’m very gentle, and this won't hurt.”

He smiled, but Mr. Kim still wouldn't look up at him. Kyungsoo plastered the smile on his face and sighed inwardly. The long day was only getting longer. “Alright if you’ll please follow me, Mr. Kim?”

They stepped through a door into a narrow white hall. Doors lined one side, and blank wall on the other. Kyungsoo’s office was at the very end, since he was their newest employee and this was basically their form of hazing him. The walk was painfully quiet, but it wouldn't have been painful if it weren't for Kyungsoo clearly sensing Mr. Kim staring at his back.

As they entered the room, Kyungsoo went straight to washing his hands and putting on gloves. “Please take a seat, Mr. Kim.” he said, already hearing the material on the seat scrunch a bit.

When he put on his gloves and turned around, the man was facing away on the chair.

“Ah, alright this is getting silly!” he groaned, “Mr. Kim, hello? Please look at me, how am I going to adjust your braces if I don't see them?”

“Maybe you can let me cover my face except my teeth?” he said to the wall.

“What are you hiding your face for?!” he cried out, now annoyed by the ridiculous patient, “You try to dress so nicely, is it maybe because you think your face is ug--”

He stopped mid sentence when he forcibly turned the patient’s head to him. “Jongin…?”

Jongin’s face scrunched into an awkward smile between Kyungsoo’s hands, flashing him a line of transparent braces. “Hello, hyung, long time no see…”

Kyungsoo stepped back. He held his forehead. He smiled. He laughed.

It was Kim Jongin, the same and only Kim Jongin he knew from childhood. Schoolmate in middle school and high school, Kim Jongin. The Kim Jongin that he first met when the kid was ten and lost in the store. He told Kyungsoo he looked scary. He laughed with Kyungsoo when people were scared. Neighborhood friend Kim Jongin. “Ahh... Ah-hahahaha!” he laughed to himself, “Kim Jongin is not that common of a name, I guess!”

Jongin felt his blood rush to his face seeing Kyungsoo laugh. “This is why, this is why I didn't want you to recognize me! Ahh, please don't laugh!” he whined.

Kyungsoo stopped and sat down. He smiled again, this time genuinely, in a better mood, “I’m sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, I was just amused. It's been a long day and you really surprised me. It was refreshing.”

The patient’s brows remained furrowed, a shy expression of suspicion still twisting his face into a pout. “You don’t have to lie! I know the braces look weird!”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, you look good. I almost didn't recognize you. Your hair is all different and you’ve gotten a lot taller.”

“Well yeah, we haven't seen each other since you went to college... and whose fault was that, anyway! I still don't forgive you for going somewhere so far away! You didn’t contact me either!”

Kyungsoo just chuckled quietly. “Yeah, sorry. I had my reasons.” he said. _It was getting hard to be around you,_ he thought, _yet here you are again. What kind of luck is this..._

In the silence, the frown on Jongin’s face softened, but didn't go away. Kyungsoo looked guilty. “Whatever, it was six years ago...” Jongin grumbled, “Anyway, why are you here? What happened to the old man who always used to do my adjustment?”

“Like you said he’s old, people retire eventually.”

“And so you’re the one who takes over? You’re probably new, right, what kind of establishment replaces a pro with a newbie?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Anyway, so transparent braces?” he started, sitting down and drawing his chair closer to Jongin, “Okay so lie back and--”

Jongin’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Lie back? You’re going to do the adjustment?”

“Well, I am your dentist.”

“No no no, no way, get someone else to do it.”

“Why?”

“Why…” Jongin held his hand out to Kyungsoo, keeping him at a distance, “It’s weird?! I don't want your fingers in my mouth, it will feel really weird!”

Ouch. Well, it was nothing personal. Having your friend stick his fingers in your mouth and touching the insides was outright gross for anyone. “It’s not that weird.” he assured, “If you want, close your eyes and I won't say anything. You wouldn't know it was me.”

Jongin threw his head back, exasperated. This was the worst. He shut his eyes tight and winced. Kyungsoo could see it plain on his face: _I only have to get through this, it would only take a few minutes,_ he told himself. Kyungsoo was beginning to think the same.

“Fine...” his friend said, slumping down into the chair, eyes shut tight, “Fine, go ahead.”

Kyungsoo took a moment, himself. He looked at Jongin, eyes curtained with soft seamless lids. He had grown into a handsome man, yes, but he hadn't changed at all. His eyes looked the same, he talked the same, whined the same, he probably still laughed the same. Kyungsoo brushed at his brow with a deep, quiet breath. In and out. _Only a few minutes..._

He adjusted his gloves and wiped them clean again. He put a bib around Jongin, trying not to touch him or else he’d whine. He reached for his chin and hesitated.

Jongin was right to think this was weird, but probably not for the same reason.

Inches from his face, how many times had he thought to hold him years ago? But if he could get through this, then perhaps he could finally put it behind him.

He held his sharp chin gently, and pulled his chiseled jaw open. He pressed his soft bottom lip down with his thumb, finding it hard to focus on his lower teeth when he was so frustrated by the latex glove taking this opportunity away from him. He wondered what it would be like to touch them. _Some dentists get away with using their hands right?_ he thought. He shook the thought away.

He inspected his lower row of teeth, glancing up at the pink tongue peeking from behind them. He wondered how it felt to suck on it. He pulled his sight back to the lower teeth, inwardly berating himself for his lack of professionalism.

Turning Jongin’s head to the side a bit, he dragged his thumb, tracing a line to the corner of his lips. He pulled his cheek back and stopped. He couldn’t talk, as he promised, so he couldn’t ask Jongin to open his mouth wider. He put in his index finger to open his lips wider to get a better look, and Jongin jerked away.

Kyungsoo stopped dead. Was he moving too slowly? Was it creeping him out? He had to admit he was a bit entranced. Jongin seemed to shut his eyes tighter, scrunching his face. Did it feel disgusting? Kyungsoo tried to calm down. He was checking teeth. This was not only unprofessional, it was rude to Jongin. It was only thanks to the facemask that Jongin couldn’t feel his breath. He was sure that if he did, he would sue him for sexual harassment--and be right to do so.

He pushed himself to rush. He cradled Jongin’s jaw in both hands, and pulled his lips back with his thumbs. How would he look if he’d opened his eyes? He ignored the urge to caress his face as he did this, and sternly ordered himself to inspect the damn braces.

 _His teeth are mostly aligned now,_ he said in a loud mental voice. _The dental records showed that the adjustments weren't very extreme, so this must mean he’s taking his time to get them aligned._ He placed a finger behind Jongin’s lower teeth and pushed it down to get a better view of their alignment. _This guy never did seem to have especially crooked teeth. His smile was always wide and effortless, and it always came by surprise..._

Saliva pooled in the corner of Jongin’s mouth threatening to spill out, and he realized he’d been spacing out. “Ah, ah, suck that in!”

Jongin shut his mouth to suck in the saliva, accidentally sucking on Kyungsoo’s finger.

He choked in shock, and Kyungsoo pulled back in panic.

“AgghH, what the hell?!” Jongin cried sitting bolt upright, his eyes still shut.

“Sorry, sir! Sorry, I took too long!” Kyungsoo apologized in a fake aged voice, shoving any thoughts of how good that felt to the far corner of his mind-- _Jongin’s lips, and his tongue_ \-- “Uhm, just one more look at your upper jaw…! Sorry, sir!”

Jongin pulled his cheeks back into a sneer and shut them tight. He lay back down compliantly, seeming to force himself to buy into the comedic charade. A little disappointed Jongin didn’t laugh, Kyungsoo went back to work.

He pried his jaw open carefully, catching a glimpse of his tongue pulling away. The upper teeth were pretty much aligned too. He allowed himself just one glance of how Jongin looked, his eyes closed and mouth wide open, his breath invitingly warm. Just a little sadly, he concluded this would probably the last adjustment...

“You still love chicken, don’t you?” he forced out in a quiet voice. “There's some caught in the braces.”

“Youh shaih youh weannt gon to talh!” he whined loud.

Hearing Jongin’s muffled whining voice woke him up as he’d hoped. Kyungsoo smiled, let go and turned around. “Give me a break, it feels more weird being so quiet in this situation…” he said aloud to no one.

As he prepared the tools for cleaning, he shook his head at his own stupidity. Really what was he doing? He was caught up in Jongin again. Losing focus because of him, and over the most trivial things. They had been apart so long, he thought it would have diffused the feelings he held back. His plan had backfired, and it seems like those feelings were now magnified by their lack of fulfillment. He knew was getting carried away. He hadn’t learned his lesson.

He turned around, tools ready. “Alright, first we need to clean your br--Jongin…?”

Jongin had turned away onto one side, seeming to curl up in the chair. His hands covered his face, he seemed to be crying.

Ah, shit…

“Jongin?” he called out as he pushed his mask down. He didn’t answer. “Jongin, I’m sorry, did it feel that bad? Look, I can get another dentist if you hate it so much…”

No reply. He placed his tools down with a sigh.

As he walked up to his childhood friend curled up the chair, guilt weighed on each step he took. “Jongin,” he said again, pulling his hand away to see his face.

He froze. Jongin _was_ crying, but he didn’t look disgusted.

There was a crimson tint all the way down his neck and up to his ears. Tears clung to his eyes without spilling out, giving a sheen to the glazed look in his eyes. His mouth was clamped shut, and they seemed to tremble under the labored breath he tried to hide in his other hand.

 _He looks…_ but he couldn't be. “Jongin…?”

Jongin slapped his hand away. “Don't touch me.” he mumbled, his voice cracking. He hid his eyes away in his shaking hands, trying to keep his voice down “Damn it. Ah, shit, I hate this...why did you have to show up now? I wasn't ready to see you again…”

Kyungsoo stood awkwardly in place. “What… hah, what do you mean? I was the one surprised to see you here. What’s going on with you?”

“Don’t make me say it…!” he hiccuped, “God, I’m sorry, it must seem really gross. I feel so stupid, getting like this just because you touched my...even if I closed my eyes... I’m sorry, Hyung, I’m sorry…”

The room was quiet except for Jongin’s soft halted breaths. Kyungsoo’s mind was spinning, this wasn’t possible, he was just misunderstanding. He turned his eyes down, trying to stop himself from looking, but his eyes still wandered up Jongin’s legs. He found himself stepping closer to get a good look since Jongin had turned away from him. It wasn’t possible, he was just misunderstanding...right?

A closer look. It wasn’t a misunderstanding.

Jongin was hard.

“What the…” he mumbled, “What...I...I thought you hated guys!”

Peeking out of his hands, Jongin’s face twisted in confusion. “What?”

“In your second year of highschool, at the end of the school year, that guy Chanyeol told you he liked you!” he waved his hands in front and mimicked the disapproval, “You went ‘Ah, sorry, sorry, that’s really gross, I don’t like guys.’”

“Well, what was I supposed to say! I don’t….and anyway how did you even see that, he told me that in private!”

Kyungsoo turned his eyes away, and hid his hands in his pockets. “He might have...asked me if you liked guys… and I might have...followed him to see how it turned out.”

“What...what the hell! That was really private, why the hell did you do that?!”

“Because... I wanted to know what you’d say.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me?!”

“Ahh, you’re really slow, aren’t you! I’m saying I was interested in you that way, too, God!”

“Huh, wai…” Jongin went quiet, he looked confused, but he was putting the timeline together in his head.

If Kyungsoo had liked him when he’d seen that, and thought that he found guys gross, then maybe, just maybe, Kyungsoo had tried to avoid contacting him after he left so he wouldn’t do anything to gross him out? “But… Hyung, what… what do you mean, you’re intere… since when?!”

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to be embarrassed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, the blood was rushing to his head and it was giving him a headache. “I think maybe… when I went to highschool? I kind of missed you, then...since you were still in middle school, so I guess, that’s how it started… ”

An awkward silence stretched between them. Kyungsoo watched Jongin’s face inspect his, he was probably waiting for him to say he was joking. He was half tempted to. When he didn’t, Jongin turned his eyes down at the empty floor. “But...you left, right, so you don’t feel that way anymore…”

Kyungsoo looked down at his hands. He had taken off the gloves without noticing, and he was fiddling with them in his hands. “I still do...” he mumbled, quietly placing them on the table.

“I still do,” he said.

Kyungsoo sat in the small space Jongin had evacuated as he hunched closer to one corner of the chair. His heart was drumming wild in his chest. It was now or never. “I still like you, Jongin.” he said, “I still want you. Is... that okay? Can I try making you mine?”

Jongin kept his eyes on the floor. _Was this for real?_ he thought. _It couldn’t be, right…?_

He was still thinking this when Kyungsoo wrapped his fingers around his shoulder. He was shaking.

“Jongin?” he asked again.

Jongin shrank away. The sound of his voice made his heartbeat ring clearer in his ears, he was beginning to sweat from how hot he felt. He wanted to be his. He could say it, right? If he did, Kyungsoo wasn’t going to laugh, or be grossed out, right? He wouldn’t leave…

He shut his eyes again. All he could muster was a small nod.

Kyungsoo let out a sharp breath. He didn’t realize he hadn’t been breathing for a while, now. He breathed with a smile. He didn’t have to hold back. It was okay to get a little carried away.

He caressed Jongin’s cheek, and Jongin tensed at his touch. Kyungsoo pulled off the bib and went for the top button of his blouse. It popped open easily, and Jongin’s eyes flashed open. “Hey, wha--what are you doing?”

“I want to touch you.”

He pushed Kyungsoo at arm’s length. “ _Here?!_ Aren’t you supposed to be working?!”

“Your teeth will hurt after the adjustment, so we should do it now.”

“What are you talking about, we don’t have to do it _now_!”

With a whisper, Kyungsoo brushed his hand against the crotch of Jongin’s pants. “Are you saying you’ll be okay with my fingers in your mouth again, when you’re like this?”

Jongin shivered, and his voice popped out from deep inside his throat. Kyungsoo took the hand on his chest to his lips, and kneaded against the soft denim as he sucked on his fingertips. Jongin’s elbow buckled, and Kyungsoo came closer and brushed his cheek against his.

“Ah...”

Kyungsoo went back to unbuttoning Jongin’s blouse as he kissed a trail along Jongin’s bare neck. Jongin’s hand gripped at the arm rests of the chair, as his limbs turned into mush, soft under Kyungsoo’s touch.

Kyungsoo got up on the chair and straddled Jongin. Impatient, he pulled open his blouse, ripping off the last button. Jongin flinched, and hid his eyes in his arms. He felt embarrassed. Kyungsoo could see his nipples were hard, he could see each breath expand and contract. It was like the air was carving his body in a rhythm.

In the years they hadn’t seen each other, Jongin had turned his body into art.

The rise and fall took Kyungsoo back into the memory of the first time he’d seen Jongin dance. It was when Jongin was sixteen, he stood on stage at a local dance competition--Kyungsoo encouraged him to join. It was a dark auditorium, and the spotlight was on Jongin. Until then, he’d never seen him dance, but he knew he’d taken lessons. The way he moved that time took his breath away, and that was his first awkward boner.

“Maybe that’s how it started…” he mused to himself.

“Huhn?”

“Nothing.” He sucked on Jongin’s chin, and kissed his adam’s apple. “Mmn…!”

Kyungsoo knit his fingers with Jongin’s, holding his arms apart. His mouth seemed to be memorizing every dip on Jongin’s torso, around his collarbones, in the hollow of his chest, in the space between every muscle that tensed for him. His navel.

He clamped his mouth around the bulge that pressed against denim. Jongin moaned as he gripped Kyungsoo’s hands tightly, feeling his hips push up against the tantalizing pressure. “Ah-Ahhh, th-that’s…”

It pushed the bulge deeper into Kyungsoo’s mouth, pushing back his tongue and making him shiver. He wanted to be inside Jongin, all his teenage fantasies were lining up inside his mind. He clutched at his own crotch and frowned at the lack of response.

He sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his pants, hovering it in front of Jongin. “Hey,” he asked, holding Jongin by his shoulders, “get me up, too.”

“Wha--the braces might…”

“Of course I know that. Just don’t put it in your mouth, use your tongue.”

The younger boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. He stared at it. His hands were trembling as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Kyungsoo’s cock. His fingertips were cold, but his breath was hot and damp. From where he was, Kyungsoo had a clear view of Jongin closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out as far as he could and trailing it from the base to the tip. He clutched Jongin’s shoulders, it felt amazing watching him lap at him so hungrily. From base to tip, side to side, base to tip and back again. With the cold air, the sensation teased him painfully.

Jongin nipped at the folds of skin that pulsed at his touch. Sometimes he went too deep and it would brush his teeth, but he seemed to hold back. He kissed the tip, and sucked it, and took it deep into his mouth--

“Whoa!” Kyungsoo pulled back, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I-I’m sorry--!”

“I don’t know how I’m going to get help if something gets caught in your braces, alright--”

“--I know! I know, I’m sorry!!” he sobbed, “I just...I-”

That was when Kyungsoo saw the line of drool at the corner of his lips, it seemed to be mixed with precum. Jongin’s eyes looked hooded, and pleading. He noted the beads of sweat that had fallen onto this bare chest. His labored breathing.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smirk. “Jongin, you’re actually a bit of a slut aren’t you?”

He felt him twitch slightly at the word. “Oh my God, you even like it when I say that, don’t you?”

Jongin let go of him, and held his hands over his mouth, but Kyungsoo still caught the whimper that escaped his lips. “Jongin,” he whispered, running his hand through his hair, “you want me inside you, don’t you?”

He felt Jongin lose strength in his legs, and his foot slipped from where it was. Ah, he couldn’t just stop here, could he? He didn’t answer, but Jongin’s entire body seemed to cry for him to push him further. Even his face. Especially his eyes.

Kyungsoo got off him in a flash, and rummaged through the drawers.

“H-Hyung…?”

Kyungsoo inwardly wondered what other names he could get Jongin to call him one day, assuming this worked out. “Hold on, I’m trying to find something I can use as lube.”

He continued to search in frantic silence when he heard Jongin speak again. “Hyung… I… I have some.”

He stopped. He turned around. “What?”

“In my bag… there’s a small bottle… th-there’s a condom too.”

“A...condom?”

“I know it’s supposed to make things safer or something--”

Kyungsoo seized the bag and rummaged through it, silencing Jongin. They were really there. He stared at them and gripped them in his hand.

He walked back up to Jongin, still lying in the chair.

Kyungsoo unbuckled Jongin’s belt in silence and pulled it off violently, making him whimper. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and reached in deep to pull that and his underwear off. Socks and shoes too, because they bothered him. He got back on top of Jongin, straddling his stomach.

“...h...hyung?”

Though Kyungsoo was smaller, in this position he towered over Jongin. Not to mention he was still dressed. He looked upset. He leaned down inches from his face, and watched Jongin’s expression. “Jongin...why do you have these in your bag?”

“I...is it so weird?” he defended, trying to act brave. “I’m a guy, y’know. I can keep those in my bag, in case…y’know...”

Kyungsoo raised his brows. “In case what? In case you got lucky...with some stranger? You’re acting pretty ashamed of how you are right now, but do you spread your legs for anyone? Or maybe you do the spreading--”

“No! I wouldn’t--”

“I know you wouldn’t! You look different, but I don’t think you’ve changed that much. So I can only imagine…” and here, he watched him even closer, “You’re already seeing someone, aren’t you?”

Jongin shook his head quickly--too quickly.

Kyungsoo pinched the base of Jongin’s dick between his thumb and index finger, and Jongin hissed in pain. “Agh! Don’t--n-not there--”

“Answer me honestly. You’ve never been that good at lying to me. Are you seeing someone?”

“No, Hyung, I--”

“Just be honest!” he yelled.

Jongin whimpered, and hid behind his arms again.

No.

This wasn’t going well. If he pushed this, he might push Jongin away forever. He didn’t know he was this possessive...or proud. If Jongin was with someone else now, that would make Kyungsoo some kind of fling. Was that so bad? But just thinking about it made him want to cry with frustration.

Had he gotten too ambitious, thinking that if he tried, Jongin could really be his?

He let go.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered. “Just be honest if you’re already with someone. It won't change anything, I swear.”

He tried to seem gentle, but as Jongin lowered his arms to look at him, he could see his jaw was clenched and strained. “...I am being honest.” he said, looking away, “I’m not with anyone...at least, not right now. It was just...This guy in my dance company, Sehun, he and I were a thing for a little while, but it never got serious...We never...even...really went all the way...”

Silence.

_Wait, what?_

“Wait, what? You mean this is your first time...ever?”

“Agh, is that so wrong! Things didn’t work out between us, so we didn't...but at the time, I thought we might, so I thought we should be prepared, and I just stuffed that in my bag but--agh, stop staring!” Jongin gently slapped Kyungsoo’s face away from his.

Sudden nervousness had come over Kyungsoo. If this was Jongin’s first time, he couldn’t mess up, and he had to be careful of hurting him...and if he could make him feel good enough, he just might win Jongin over. But also, he suddenly felt really happy.

“Sorry,” he said with a mild smile, “I’m just grateful. You’re trusting me with your first time, then.” Jongin had cooled down, but now his face was red again.

Kyungsoo lay him on his back, backed up off him, and slipped on the condom carefully. He pushed Jongin’s legs up over his shoulders.

He looked down at Jongin. He’d gone a little soft. A wasted momentum. He poured out the lube onto his fingertips, and some onto Jongin’s asshole. The cold liquid made Jongin flinch. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it feels good. Just hold your legs apart, for me, okay?”

Confused, but compliant, he held his legs up with his hands. Kyungsoo took Jongin’s dick in one hand and slid it into his mouth, and slipped his fingers into his ass with the other.

Jongin clenched hard. “Nggh--!!”

“Relax,” he whispered between mouthfuls.

How could he relax? He tried to breathe evenly, tried to suppress his voice. He watched Kyungsoo’s head dip up and down, sucking on him and stroking him with his full lips as his fingers danced inside. “Ahh, ahhhn….! Ahh!” Jongin shivered, his eyes fluttered. He turned his head to one side and tried not to watch, but the incline of the chair made it impossible. When Kyungsoo didn't even come up for air, he could feel the sharp breaths he took through his nose tickle him.

He couldn't cover his mouth, he had to hold onto his legs. The muffled moaning coming from his throat seemed to fill the room. “H-Hyung…!” he gasped, “st-stop I’m...I’m gonna…”

Kyungsoo pulled it out of his mouth. “Just a bit more, baby.” He sucked on his ass. “No, d-ah--!” Jongin bit down on his lips when Kyungsoo touched something sensitive inside him. He clawed at his own legs, pulling them closer to himself. He pulled his legs close from under his knees, and saw his toes curling and spreading in the air.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked at Jongin struggling to keep still, his body flexed and pulsed wildly under his touch. His head had lolled onto the side, and his mouth hung open, a trail of drool dripping down one corner, his eyes glazed, unable to look away from him. When he tried stretching the hole open, Jongin’s back arched with a moan, and his whole body tensed.

"NNggghaaahn...!"

This should be enough.

Kyungsoo let go and held himself up over Jongin. He held his dick in his hand, and watched Jongin melt back. Suddenly self conscious, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Do you mind if I kiss you, too?”

“Wha--no!”

“Sorry, I should’ve done that before I sucked you off, huh?”

Jongin bit his lips and shook his head. “No, h-hyung, m-my braces...your lips might get...caught…”

Kyungsoo smiled. “I’ll be careful, I just really want to kiss you.”

Jongin looked up with round, expectant eyes. He had grown taller, but he was still that shy kid. His lips quaked when he freed them from his bite. They were pink and wet. Kyungsoo brushed lips with him, and landed kisses that barely touched.

He heard a low hum come from Jongin as he peppered him with kisses. Jongin was squirming under him.

Kyungsoo stuck his dick in the same time as his tongue, and Jongin felt his nails dig into his own skin before losing grip completely. “Mmn--!” His legs got caught on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and his hands grasped for something to hold onto as he drowned in Kyungsoo’s breath.

As Kyungsoo pushed down, Jongin seemed folded in half. Kyungsoo reached around Jongin’s thighs to hold his face in his hands, grabbing fistfulls of hair on the top of his head. He knew the right angle to kiss him in to avoid the braces, but he had to keep Jongin from moving.

He sucked on his tongue, and licked and nipped his lips as he moved his hips to the rhythm of their ragged breaths.

Jongin gripped onto Kyungsoo’s arms and realized how muscular they were underneath the frumpy coat. His mind swam with the fantasy of seeing him undressed next time.

His thoughts were going blank, and he guessed he might be close to climaxing. “Ngah--H-Hyu--I’m gonna--Ah--Ahn--Nn--”

“M-me too…”

Each thrust made Jongin shudder, he pushed up trying to get Kyungsoo to go deeper. He pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back. “D-deeper! Hurry!” he pleaded. Kyungsoo thrust deeper, rocked back harder. Their voices were loud in the small space between them.

“Hyu--ah!” Jongin’s voice cracked, “I can’t--”

“Hold on, I’m almost--”

When Kyungsoo came, it only filled up the condom, but Jongin made a mess on himself as thick cum was sputtering out. They held position until they both finished. It took all the focus he could muster for Kyungsoo to stop himself from collapsing onto Jongin.

When he thought they were done, Kyungsoo watched his sweat drip onto Jongin’s blank, breathless face. He pulled out slowly, unable to suppress a shudder as he did.

He pulled off the condom with a wince, feeling how heavy it was. He put his dick back in his pants and looked at the condom with a little shame. This was what happened when you fulfilled the fantasies of your hormonal youth.

“Jongin…?”

Jongin looked terrible. He had a light shimmer of sweat all over, his face was still pink, and his body was still twitching a little. His hair was strewn around in strands and tufts where Kyungsoo had held it. Patches of cum were on his torso, and on Kyungsoo’s shirt. A trail of drool pooled between his mouth and the chair.

His chair… _Oh, God…_ He wasn't sure how to clean up. Thankfully Jongin still had his blouse on so that kept most of it contained, but he knew he needed to scrub that down when Jongin left.

Jongin was practically unresponsive as he watched Kyungsoo clean up in a dazed state.

He started by picking up Jongin’s clothes, and seemed to worry over his underwear. “Uhm, I have some extra clothes in here…” he apologized. He took out some towels and wiped him down. Towel after towel to clean up the cum, lube, drool, and sweat. Both on Jongin and himself. He dressed Jongin up again, lending him an extra pair of underwear and stuffing the old pair into a plastic bag, then into his bag, along with the bottle of lube.

When Kyungsoo took off his coat to change his shirt, Jongin’s eyes widened. _What good is having that kind of body as a dentist? A dentist has no business having a body like that._

Kyungsoo pulled on a new shirt, changed his mask and put on new gloves. He took a deep breath, sat down, and rolled his chair back to Jongin, holding a bib. “Lie back down, please.”

“....you’re going to adjust my braces after all of that?”

“If I don’t, then you’d be paying me for sex. Try not to get hard this time, okay?” he joked.

Jongin blushed and frowned. He lay back down, and tried to think about what he should say to him after all this. He had to keep his mind occupied if he didn’t want to make Kyungsoo have to clean up again.

***

When they exited the clinic, a blond man in shades looked up from a magazine and waved at Jongin. “Yehet” he said with a bounce as he stood up and folded his shades. He seemed as tall as Jongin.

“Ah, Sehun!”

“Sehun?”

Jongin snapped his head to Kyungsoo with the face of a man that knew he’d made a mistake.

Sehun wrapped one arm around Jongin’s shoulder and smiled. “Nini, where do you want to eat today?”

“Nini?”

Kyungsoo’s voice was flat, but heavy. Kyungsoo hadn't called Jongin Nini once, though he’d wanted to. He heard his mother and sister call him that, but he always lost the nerve to try and ask. But Sehun…

“Hyung, it’s not what you think. We're just roommates now--” he immediately defended.

"Roommates...." Jongin only seemed to be digging a deeper grave for himself.

“Hyung?” Sehun asked, and looked Kyungsoo over and eyed his name tag. “As in Kyungsoo-hyung? Do Kyungsoo?”

Jongin froze.

“Yeah…? What...how do you know me?”

“Omayah~” he grinned, looking between Jongin and Kyungsoo. He feigned sniffing the air, “What’s that? Do I smell sex in the air? Is that why you took so long?”

Kyungsoo’s jaw clenched and he looked around to see if anyone was listening. “What are you talking about?”

“You don't have to keep it a secret. You know, Jongin and me, we used to fool around. But when things got really hot and heavy, this guy suddenly called your na--”

Jongin clapped his hands over Sehun’s mouth with a growl. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks going red. Jongin called for him? In the middle of sex? Was that why things didn't work out with this guy?

“Jongin...did you...call my name when you were having sex with someone else?”

Caught red handed. Jongin stared at Kyungsoo, then at Sehun. He shoved Sehun aside and slapped him in the back of the head. “Agh, why do you have to meddle with our business!! I’m still older, y’know!”

Sehun just laughed. He looked at Kyungsoo with another mischievous smile. “I’ll tell you what else, he got those braces because of you--” Jongin reached for him but Sehun ducked, and they grappled like two children, “I stupidly said, ‘ah your teeth are actually a little crooked, huh?’--ow--and he was so shocked! ‘Hyung used to say I had a nice smile! What if he thinks it looks bad now!?’--ouff--He was going to look for you--agh!!”

Kyungsoo covered up his own smile, and felt a dumb blush spread across his cheeks. Jongin wasn't attracted to him only now, he was going to look for him. How long had he liked him? Was he just that slow, to only realize his feelings when he said the wrong name? That would be...too cute.

“Sehun,” he started, and the two paused, “that was pretty rude to say, when you look like you need dental work yourself?”

Sehun straightened up. “What's that?”

This time, Jongin laughed. In the suddenness of it, he didn't hide his mouth. Even with braces, to Kyungsoo, it was the most beautiful smile in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
